


Brains and Brawn Bang

by bonerofvoid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: A request by bourgeoisbabybludgeons. Prompt: "So I guess I'll go in for Shauntal and Marshal doin' the frick, with bonus points for them having fun with the height difference and Marshal's ridiculous strength (so many carrying positions possible. so many.)"





	Brains and Brawn Bang

Shauntal sighed happily as she felt her pale buttocks grasped tightly by two powerful, calloused hands. She began to grind against the bare lap she sat in in response, feeling the erection poke at her folds occasionally. Beneath her was the bookworm’s newest and most exciting fuckbuddy--fellow Elite Four member Marshal--laying down and just as nude as she was. While the two had very little hobbies in common beyond Pokemon battles and wildly different dispositions, they both shared an intense libido that few others could keep up with.

The two bodies writhing on Shauntal’s bed couldn’t be more different either; between her milky-white skin clashing against his delicious bronze tan and the sexy curves of her hips straddling his toned legs they were quite a sight to see together. His throbbing cock was subject to a sultry tease as she giggled to herself and began purposefully rubbing her pussy up and down his length, her wet lips gently brushing against his sensitive cockhead over and over. Shauntal enjoyed taking her time during sex and to Marshal it was one of the hottest things about her.

But at the same time, it sometimes drove him crazy.

The blonde man quickly sat upright, determined to show his impatience with actions and not words, like she would’ve. Before the wordsmith could muster any remark of surprise more verbose than a ‘W-whoa!’ Marshal was up on his feet off the bed, still gripping tightly to the girl’s ass.

Somewhat afraid of falling the small bespectacled girl instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared coolly up at his smirking face. “You know, it would be polite to warn a girl before jumping up from beneath her like a wild beast.”

Marshal continued smirking as he easily lifted her up and down with her weight resting in his strong arms, their sexes now rubbing together at his own dictated pace. “We wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want a man who knows how to act like a beast!” He lifted her away from himself for a moment to angle themselves just right.

And then he thrust himself. He thrust so deeply the overly wordy Shauntal didn’t bother continuing the banter as she felt his engorged cock fit so snugly inside of her. It was true, she adored being fucked hard and fast and no one had ever provided it to her like Marshal could do on a daily basis. As he began bouncing her up and down she buried her face into his defined chest. “Fuck, fuck! Keep fucking me like that, you animal! Ravish my body!” Marshal always considered a session with the eloquent girl a success when he got her talking dirty, which rarely took long. She squirmed and writhed impotently as the thick pole impaled her wet pussy with no way to escape or fight back against the brute who held her up so easily.

Not that she’d want to fight back. But thinking like that made her feel like a sexy romance novel heroine, imagining a scenario with her being brought into these depths of tawdriness by the strong powerful Marshal. In her mind she pretended she wasn’t the one who made the first move, that she hadn’t already had plenty of lacking sexual partners before she found the perfect physical specimen in Marshal. And he certainly did his part in indulging her mental scenarios by treating Shauntal like she wanted to be treated. With the way the martial artist held her and the vigorous thrusts of his cock invading her body she felt less like a sex partner and more like a sex toy. Around anyone else she was an admirable well-read person but around Marshal…Around him she was just a tight hole for him to vent his lust into.

“Hey bookworm!”

Shauntal was brought out of her internal thoughts with that comment. That and the fact that Marshal had stopped fucking her, withdrawing his cock and giving her a suspicious look.

“You weren’t seriously spacing out on me again, were ya?” Busted. Shauntal was truly a natural writer, even capable of retreating to her mind and forgetting what was going on, even naked in a bronzed buff man’s arms.

“You use that brain too much, y'know.”

The purple haired girl scoffed loudly at that. “Oh please.” She threw a smug grin in his direction. “Maybe you should do something about it then.”

Marshal flashed a cocky smirk of his own. “Oh, that can definitely be arranged.” He threw her onto the bed they’d started on. Before Shauntal could get her bearings he picked her up again-but this time her feet dangled in the air as her upside-down face made eye contact with his erect, still wet prick.

He wrapped one strong arm around her waist, keeping her secure. “How about you do the work this time then? You won’t be getting out of this hold until I cum, got it?”

The sudden shift in orientation had thrown the purple-haired girl off but ‘suck my dick’ was not exactly a complicated order. Despite gravity being an issue she got the head of his cock into her mouth without any problems. One of her hands wrapped around the base of the monster shaft as her pink tongue danced around the tip.

Slowly Shauntal transitioned into bobbing her head up and down the first few inches. Too slowly for Marshal’s taste in fact. While she was too short for them to give each other oral sex simultaneously in this position, he did still have a free hand to tease her with. His thumb rubbed against her clit, bringing out a squeal muffled by the amount of cockmeat in her mouth. The Fighting-type Trainer chuckled to himself and easily slipped his thumb into her well-fucked cunt. That time Shauntel let out a more drawn-out and more content moan as his rough digit brushed up against her inner crevices.

“Girl, you better start hurrying up.” Shauntal rolled her eyes-unseen by him, thanks to their angle-but pressed her hands up to his thighs to give her a modicum of leverage. She let more and more of his cock into her awaiting throat, eventually getting his entire length into her mouth.

It was then that Marshal shoved two of his fingers into her ass. Shauntal let out her loudest moan yet and the surprise attack shook her enough that her glasses slipped off her face and clattered loudly on the floor. He took no notice however and started pumping both of her holes with his hand, her experienced backdoor quickly accommodating the wriggling middle and ring fingers. Her shapely legs parted to invite him further, making a Y-shape with her upside-down body. She would later suspect that the blood rushing to her head from her position was amplifying the stimulation she felt as her ass and pussy squeezed tightly against the invading digits.

The way he played with her body almost made her slip back into her sex toy fantasies but the cock in her mouth reminded her she had to be giving as good as she was getting. Now that she’d taken in the entire thing she began speeding up, trying to catch up to the pace he was fingering her at. Her tongue flicked at the head of his cock with every bob up and every bob down was more and more spirited. During this Marshal continued to tease her, forcing her to handle the stimulation of all three holes being penetrated at once. In no time at all Shauntal was all but facefucking herself, noisily gulping in a rhythm as the dark cock she was worshiping became increasingly laden with her saliva.

Despite the eager blowjob she was giving Shauntal came first. Her lower holes constricted around Marshal’s fingers as her orgasm approached but her cocksucking didn’t slow down at all. Her physical specimen withdrew his fingers and grabbed the back of her head. Now he was in control of her facefucking and he sped her up even further, giving her soft lips only barely enough time to brush up against his balls before pulling her back and then back down again. He did all of this without even slightly worrying about dropping her with his other arm.

After a few minutes of uninterrupted oral sex at that pace Marshal finally climaxed, leaving only the head of his cock in her mouth as he shot his thick, creamy load. Swallowing was a struggle at the angle he still kept her at so Shauntal had no choice but to embrace the flavor of his seed in her mouth and let it slowly seep out of her mouth and onto her face.

Once his orgasm was finally spent Marshall fell back onto the bed, bringing Shauntal with him; and in turn bringing her back to the land of the right side up. They laid there among the pillows for a few minutes, panting but not saying anything. Eventually Shauntal wiped the cum off her face with a blanket and put her glasses back on. She gave him a wink as she said, “Time for Round 2?” A still out-of-breath Marshal smiled; he’d never get used to such a huge nerd having more sexual stamina than he did.

**Author's Note:**

> more at http://bonerofvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
